Suicide Collection
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Las inmortales naciones estan empezando a suicidarse:desde el tranquilo Grecia,al risueño español...descubre como cada nacion,por cada circunstancia,se suicida,y como algunos intentan evitar ese extraño impulso y descubrir la motivacion -Final-
1. Gato Suicida

Si alguien se atreve a preguntar como se me ocurrió la S_uicide Collection_,que sepa que se me ocurrió tras por accidente darme una pequeña ostia en el pie y luego me fije en el cuter que me dieron de regalo. Aquello me dio un _Flashback _de la ostia y me vino a la mente Inspi,que dijo _Cambia la temática a uno con sangre. _Era ella o mi madre diciendo que hacia mirando el cuter...

aviso que son cortos

PD:Ves como al final iba a subir una coleccion de paises suicidas...(gracias a cierto compañero que no tiene cuenta en FF al que le llamo Yurre(nombre de pueblo ¬¬)al que me dio ideas de suicidio)

Dejando al margen mis cosas y tal...os dejo con...

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection I:<em>

_El gato suicida_

_(verlo,sentirse traicionado y acabar con la vida en un mismo día)_

_**País/nombre humano:**Grecia/Heracles_

* * *

><p>Aquello no estaba planeado de ninguna forma. El alemán estaba de los nervios en punta. El japones no había acudido a la reunión,porque prácticamente estaba deshecho. El ingles quería estar con el japonés, pero el americano había intervenido y había dicho que nada de ir.<p>

El pobre griego se había suicidado por un malentendido del corazón.

La tarde había llegado. Los gatos estaban al rededor de un tranquilo Grecia,que esperaba a su pareja estaba empezando a impacientarse,ya que,Kiku era por lo menos puntual. Se levanto y fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró nervioso. Mas de lo que solía mostrar. Fue a llamarle cuando de pronto Arthur apareció y abrazo al japones delante de sus narices.

-¡Suelte!-exclamo al notar el tacto del ingles-¿cuantas veces le he dicho que yo estoy con otro alguien?deje me ir ya...que tengo que ir a donde el...me estará esperando y yo nunca he llegado tardes-dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo

-Por favor...siempre hay una primera vez...también para cambiar de pareja...

-¡Nunca!¡yo lo amo!sinceramente,si no le importaría,me gustaría que abandonara mi habitación y se fuera...are como si esto no hubiera pasado

-¿Que esta pasando?-decidió preguntar y entrar de una vez el griego. Ya le estaba preocupando la situación.

-Heracles san...puedo explicarlo...esto no es lo que parece-dijo nervioso el japones- lo que pasa es que el Arthur san vino ha hablar conmigo

-Para decir que yo lo amo y lo puedo complacer de mejor forma que tu-dijo sin rodeos

-¿Que parte no ha entendido de que yo aun amo a Heracles san?-pregunto el-por mucho que me duela decepcionar...yo...

El griego se acerco al japones y lo abrazo

-Tu no me vas a quitar a mi neko- dijo en forma posesiva

-Eso ya lo veremos...-dijo antes de marcharse

El japones pidió estar solo. Demasiado chocante para el. Se fue a dormir solo. El griego estaba enfadado,irritado,molesto,por una vez,tenía resentimiento, impotencia a la hora de pensar que podría ser que el japonés podría sentir algo por el ingles.

A la mañana siguiente,se despertó y fue a donde la habitación de Japón,y se encontró con el panorama que nunca quiso ver

-Ni...Ni...Nihon...-balbuceo antes de abrir la puerta de golpe-¡Nihon!¿Que...?

-Humm...¿e?-se despertó y se froto los ojos-¿no hace frío?-miro sus brazos-¡¿Que hago sin mi quimono!-miro a todos los lados y se encontró con el ingles tumbado desnudo a su lado-¡Arthur san! ¿¡Que esta pasando!

El ingles se despertó y el griego se marcho. El japones intento levantarse,pero el ingles lo estaba tomando. El se estaba zafando,gritando su nombre,pero solo pudo articular pocas palabras y algunos gemidos.

Para cuando ya pudo moverse,el japones busco con empeño a su amado,pero se encontró con el griego muerto en el suelo de la cocina,al lado de muchos botes de pastillas vacías. Llamo a los médicos,pero ya era tarde...el majo del griego había muerto. Y el japones se había derrumbado en cuestión de segundos.

Y ahí estaban todos. Atenas representando a Grecia y todos listos para el primer funeral de sus vidas por la muerte de un inmortal. Y ese...no fue mas que el principio de muchas mas...

* * *

><p>Y se que con esta (censurada) de final,solo se que se que es una sosada...mas soso que el arroz solo...con lo que mola con ketchup o lechuga...<p>

a dios que me esta entrando hambre...mejor si me largo a por un bocado...

agur^^

PD(Posdata Disfrutal/Distinta):si alguien quiere que adelante la muerte de alguien...avisar sin miedo!aun que los primeros tres,no me las quita nadie...¡Me encantara matar naciones!

(mejor me voy despues del bocado,me voy a mirar la cabeza)


	2. Sonrisa Macabra

Y...sigo con la Suicide Collection!

PD:por una maldicion de edna(?),estas historias son cortas...(demasiado para mi gusto),y ya se sabe...agradeciemientos,agradecimientos everywhere!

* * *

><p><em>Suicide collection II<em>

_Sonrisa macabra_

_(y todo el mundo pensaba que estaba bien)_

_**País/nombre humano:España/Antonio**_

* * *

><p>Aquello era de locos.<p>

Desde que había muerto Heracles,algo extraño estaba pasando en Antonio. No dejaba de hablar de si mejor era derramando sangre,de si mejor tragarse un imán y entrar en una tienda de cuchillos,o si echarse un solitario a la ruleta rusa*. Cuando dijo aquello,Gilbert dijo que el no echaría un solitario al juego preferido de los borrachos*. Un día,siete naciones le preguntaron que pasaba,cada uno por separado, y el respondía con un nada tan carente de emociones,sin la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaban, y la gente sabía que por la mente del español,estaba rondando algo muy serio. Y lo pudieron comprobar antes de preparar otro funeral.

A la mañana siguiente de las preguntas,España lucia una sonrisa como las de antes,y la gente se tranquilizó,menos su hermano,que lo miraba extrañado por el cambio de noche a la mañana. Le pregunto a ver si pasaba algo,y el decía que si:tenía ganas de llegar a casa rápido por que había conseguido un juego brutal que estaba para morirse y que por ello,tenía ganas de llegar a casa cuanto antes. Cuando termino la reunión, el español salio rápidamente de la sala,antes de que su hermano pudiera decir nada.

El español fue nada mas entrar y coger el paquete que llego ayer a la casa:una pistola de 9mm para que nadie escuchara el disparo. Cualquiera pensaría que era para matar a alguien por que venia de regalo un silenciador ,pero el tenía otros planes. Miro al reloj:las ocho. Sabía que a esa hora,su hermano estaría cogiendo el coche para venir a su casa y preguntarle que pasaba, y la vecina salia para ir a buscar a su hija en clases de piano que a la niña no le gustaban,solo iba por su madre quería. La echaría de menos,pero daba igual. Ya había encontrado una forma de abandonar aquel lugar como lo era,por que,por mucho que riese,que dijera que estaba bien,que disfrutaba yendo con sus amigos,en realidad el estaba harto de vivir,quería dejar de mentir y hacer lo mismo. Se sentía como un cascaron vacío. Ya estaba desesperado cuando escucho que su "amigo" Grecia había logrado morir tragando pastillas hasta perder la vida. Un método de los que no saben suicidarse, bueno,eso pensaba Antonio,ya que lo que era para el,era normal,eran varios tipos de suicidio. El había optado por el sangriento tiro en la sien. Algo que necesitaba pulso,ya que no quería sacar su querida hacha.

Tan solo tenía que apretar el gatillo. Algo sencillo. Dedico una última mirada a las fotos que tenía. Ya les saludaría haya donde acabaría llegando. Vio las fotos de sus amigos,de su hermano e hijos que tenía...sonrió antes de pegar el tiro que resonó en toda la sala.

Paulo,el hermano de Antonio, estaba en el coche,desesperado por saber que narices pasaba esta vez por la mente de su hermano,que lo había notado muy extraño desde la muerte de aquel amante de los gatos. Pero le daba igual,bueno,no le daba igual, era un tema serio,por que una nación no moría si quería. Si fuera así,ya hubieran muerto hace siglos...Cuando aparco,le parecía extraño no escuchar nada. Lentamente entro,y al pasar por el salón,vio el cadáver de su hermano. Aun en shock, no sabía que hacer. Cogió el teléfono y llamo a urgencias. Después, venía la cabeza de su hermano en el charco de sangre. ¿como podría haberse suicidado si parecía feliz?

Había muerto nada mas apretar el gatillo. Ahora,las naciones celebraban su funeral. Extrañamente, ni Japón ni Rusia se asomaron por ahí.

Alemania se quedo pensando. ¿como es que ya llevaban dos naciones muertas?¿como era que ya podían morir? ¿Que les había impulsado.

* * *

><p>Ya avise de que eran cortos...a mi que me registren!<p>

espero que...(nadie me mate)os haya gustado^^¡

DP(datapost o dios puta(?)):a quien quiera que adelante una muerte...que lo diga sin miedo!sera un placer!que aqui ahi que sacar la vena asesina!

*Si alguien se fijo en el asterisco,es que ahi como dos diferencias entre ruleta rusa:uno es el juego letal clandestino en el que la gente coge la pistola y solo ponen una bala, y entre dos se turnan en ponerse la pistola en la sien y aprietan el gatillo,quien sobrevivia se llevaba el dinero o otra cosa de valor. Mientras que la ruleta rusa de Gilber es un juego donde se agita una lata y los chicos cogen entre muchas latas una,pierde el quien coge la lata agitada,ya que cuando se abre,por decirlo de una forma,te calabas. Resultado:en uno te calas y disfrutas con cervezas y en el otro arriesgas tu pellejo por dinero o un bien material en el que puedes acabar muerto con un tiro en la sien...(rechachiestatico no¿?)


	3. Nieve Negra

Y aquí sigo...matando naciones ^^

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection III<em>

_Nieve Negra_

_(ya sabían que estaba loco...pero a suicidarse...)_

_**País/Nombre Humano:**Rusia/Iván_

* * *

><p>El alemán estaba reunido con algunas naciones,entre ellas,el estadounidense,la belga y el chino.<p>

Estaba preocupado,y aquello se notaba...tres naciones en tres días...

¿Quien era la tercera nación que había muerto por suicidarse?Rusia.

Después del entierro,al día siguiente, vieron que el no había ido a la reunión y su hermana se estaba preocupando. El podría ser consciente de que le daba miedo a la gente,pero no por ello,se ocultaba en su casa. Quizás era por que le caía muy bien el español por que era el único que le hablaba sin temblar como un flan y luego tener ganas de hacer una maratón desde su casa hasta la de el. Llego a pensar que el estaba enamorado del español. Cuando termino la reunión,ella salió corriendo junto a su hermana a buscar a su hermano,para saber por que había faltado sin avisar.

El ruso sentía impuso. Los escribió a la noche de la muerte de Antonio. Sentía ganas de dejar de respirar,de existir. Era un ahogo en su corazón. En sus ojos,notaba como su odiada nieve blanca,se tornaba negra al intentar ir al entierro de su querido Antonio,pero era como si la nieve negra lo llamase a abandonar su cuerpo. Pensó que escribiendo lo que estaba sufriendo,ya que quizás se le iban aquellas ideas repentinas de suicidarse. Pero no era así. Cada vez eran mas vividas,mas fuertes las ganas de suicidarse. Las vocecillas,por llamarlas así a los impulsos,le decían que cogiera la botella de vodka,la rompiese y se rajara las venas dentro de la tina llena de agua,que cogiera el cuchillo y se apuñalase hasta morir...aquella mañana,harto de escuchar la voz. Antes de perder completamente la razón,escribió con mala caligrafía porque le temblaba el pulso,con lo que iba ha hacer.

Salió de la casa como alma que llevaba el diablo. Pensó haber visto a Antonio y lo siguió por la nieve,a pesar que se había olvidado de la ropa de abrigo. Gritaba su nombre,desesperado, pensando de que Antonio en realidad no se había suicidado y quería decirle algo. Cuando la imagen del español se hacía mas lejana,el ruso notaba la nieve negra,que le llamaba a tirarse del puente. El tapo sus oídos y grito que pararan. Llego a los bordes del río,y encima de el,flotando,creía ver al español sonriendo...

-Tan solo tirate si quieres-dijo el español-son tus decisiones,y yo no entro en ellas...tan solo escoge lo que sientes

¿Que sentía?desprecio,abandono...sentimientos negativos que hacía que saltaras al río. Miro atrás...las siluetas de sus hermanas...debían de ser un sueño

-Ahora estoy contigo,Antonio- dijo antes de tirarse al agua. Dejo que el agua lo envolviera. A si que eso sentía al morir...que cojan tu alma,abandonar tu cuerpo...ser libre...se dejo llevar,el ya no tenía que hacer en aquel mundo.

Ucrania y Bielorrusia llegaron tarde. Su hermano ya se había tirado al agua. La mayor evitó que la menor salta a buscarle,ya que seguro que arrastrada por el vestido,ella tampoco sobreviviría a las aguas heladas. La mayor,haciendo se la fuerte, cogió el teléfono y llamo rápidamente a las ayudas, pero llegaron tarde,el ya estaba muerto. Ucrania y Bielorrusia llegaron destrozadas a lo que era la casa del mediano,y la menor se fijo en las notas de su hermano. Las cogió y las llevo a la reunión que hubo después del entierro.

Había alerta amarilla:una enfermedad llamada suicidio se estaba propagando entre las naciones.

¿Quien aseguraba que alguien sobreviviría?

* * *

><p>Y así lo dejo...yo siempre aviso...que los are cortos...<p>

-Ariandone,explicame como es que sabías que el era el siguiente-

-he hecho caso a un comentario y habra un 2X1 proximamente-

agur^^

(PD(piano destrozado?):Si queréis que alguien muera entre las naciones,avisar...que no cuesta na!)


	4. Petalos Carmesí

Y seguimos con la colección mas suicida...

(gracias a todos!)-que alguien me explique como que esta nadie adivino-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection IV<em>

_Pétalos carmesí_

_(A tal punto había enloquecido que tiño las flores del rojo agradable)_

_**País/nombre humano:**Japón/Kiku_

* * *

><p>Podría asegurar el alemán que algo extraño estaba pasando. Ya la cuarta victima de un suicidio entre los inmortales naciones,que se miraban consternados. No contaban con que el serio y firma japonés daría fin a su vida tan solo dos días después de que el ruso lo hiciera.<p>

Pero tras encontrar lo que era aquellas notas del ruso loco,se podrían asegurar que era algo extraño. No veían la lógica de lo que le sucedió y escribió antes de morir. Sabían que el estaba loco,y bueno, quizás era mentira lo que había escrito,pero no podían negar la evidencia de que quizás,aquellos suicidios en media parte,no eran voluntarios. Daba igual. Lo importante era intentar evitar que mas naciones se suicidaran, o simplemente habría caos.

Por la mente de las naciones,pasaban ideas de como se pudieron suicidar,que causa les llevaría... sobre todo al español,ya que bueno,tenían entendido que lo del griego fue por un malentendido, mientras que se podría dar por hecho que el japonés se había suicidado porque no supo soportar su muerte,aun que era extraño,ya que el era el mas correcto,por decirlo de una forma. Y bueno...el ruso...era loco,sin mas,para el,ya las naciones que respiraban tranquilas,el no contaba.

Pero para Ludwig si. Se estaba tomando a pecho lo de los suicidios. Lo que le entregaron las hermanas antes de ir a preparar el entierro. Miro por la venta y suspiro. Sabía que echaría de menos al japonés.

Kiku estaba pensando en su muerte antes de que muriera el español. Podría asegurar que después de encontrar el cadáver del griego. Se había sentido destrozado. No sabía como era que había logrado suicidarse,pero le daba igual. Pero para suicidarse,no se sabía por que,había esperado días. Sería por que estaría llorando la perdida de el. Había sido una muerte rápida y...por decirlo de una forma,con mucho impacto: Tan solo tenía que saltarse la valla. Echo. Ya estaba llegando. Se puso en medio de las vías. Sabían que aunque el maquinista lo viera,no podría parar. Ya escuchaba el ruido de su venir. Dio una ultima mirada a los cerezos en flor. Los echaría de menos...Lo vio sentado en la sombra del cerezo. Sonrio y se dijo que ahora estaria con el. Antes de que el tren lo matar,abrió la boca,dijo unas palabras,y dejo de respirar.

Para cuando emergencias habían llegado,vieron el cuerpo destrozado de lo que era su país. Lo que le pareció extraño a la gente era que el cadáver tuviera una sonrisa. El tren bala prácticamente había acabado rápidamente con la vida de Kiku Honda. Para cuando las naciones se enteraron por televisión, organizaron rápidamente el funeral al estilo japonés,como le hubiera gustado.

Lo extraño era que dos personas no habían ido: Inglaterra y Hong Kong. El chino estaba preocupado por su hermano,mientras que el estadounidense lo estaba del ingles.

La situación estaba matando de la preocupación al alemán.

* * *

><p>Estoy escribiendo demasiado poco...esto me preocupa...<p>

creo que subiré de una vez un shot pendiente que tengo con Neru chan...no se...o el de...no lo se...

tengo una pedrada mental...voy ha hablar con chati de esto...

-gracias por responder a la pregunta anterior (no miro a nadie) ¬¬ -

agur^^¡


	5. Té Con Sangre

Agradecimientos a los que se le agradece!^^

A ver si esta vez sale mejor...aquí sigue la...-me jode que solo una persona adivinase quien era el siguiente-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection V<em>

_Té con Sangre_

_(Nuevo sabor de té en Inglaterra:frutas letales)_

_**País/nombre humano:**__Inglaterra/Arthur_

* * *

><p>Aquello lo tenía mas asustado que a un murciélago en un concierto de Ozzy Osbourne*.<p>

Ya cinco países y aun no se había acabado la semana. Era como si un virus se metiera en la cabeza de cada país y lo impulsa a morir por la mínima chorrada. Bueno...tampoco chorrada,porque las perdidas del corazón podían ser tan grandes que se podía notar como se desgarraba el alma.

Esta vez había sido Arthur el que había muerto.

No había soportado que el japonés lo hubiera cambiado por estar con el chico de los gatos y por el dar la vida. El no se merecía el sacrificio que había hecho el nipon por ello no había dudado ni un segundo en comprar aquel veneno en aquella tienda,con la excusa que tenía una pequeña plaga en su casa. Algo extraño,la verdad,por que el ingles no era de descuidar la casa. Una tarde, después de una reunión, espero a que fuera la hora del té para añadirle el veneno. Tras asegurarse que todo estaba bien, añadió el veneno al té y lo tomo de un trago. Dejo que hiciera estragos en su cuerpo, matándolo lentamente. Pensando en todo el rato en el japonés dejo de respirar y se sumió en el sueño eterno.

Al anochecer, Alfred fue a visitarle para saber como estaba y esperar que no se hubiera suicidado como pensaba el alemán,que para su gusto,estaba mas nervioso con el tema que con la crisis económica que estaba pasando. Al pegar fuerte a la puerta y llamarlo de cinco formas diferentes, como no recibió respuesta, entro a saco como en las películas: tirando la puerta con el pie. Fue empezar a llamarlo y entrar en el salón. Vio su mano salir del sillón que estaba dado la vuelta. Se acerco a el,llamándolo,preocupado. Solo cuando le cogió la mano que ya estaba fría como un tempano de hielo, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Lo zarandeó con fuerza,pero se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto cuando vio que la cabeza de el caía sin vida hacia abajo tras la fuerte sacudida. Llamó a la policía y a urgencias,aun que sabía que era mentira. Vio el veneno al lado de la taza... aquello era alarmante. Después de dejar el cuerpo con las autoridades, se fue directo a Europa donde fue ha hablar con el serio alemán.

-Arthur ha caído-dijo serio,ganando el rostro abrumado del alemán

-Tenemos que hacer reunión extraordinaria ya,esto no puede seguir así- dijo antes de ponerse de pie para ir a donde el teléfono a llamar a las naciones

-¡Esto no puede seguir así!-grito el alemán-¡Ya van cinco y no podemos dejar que mueran mas naciones!¡si alguien tiene ganas de suicidarse que lo diga ahora!

-Ludwig...¿No crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado a pecho?-pregunto el austriaco-cada uno elige si morir o no

-Pero somos inmortales,bastardo,ni queriendo podríamos morir-razono el italiano con la cabeza agachada. El si tenía ganas,y muchas,pero no lo diría a la gente...¿para que?-ya es extraño de por si que haya podido morir el bastardo de España y los otros...

-¡No le llames bastardo cuando tendrías que decir que en paz descanse!-exclamo el francés. No había tomado muy bien aquello de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y aun que no quisiera admitirlo,también sentía impulsos de suicidarse- lo que hay que hacer es buscar la forma de olvidarse de esos impulsos de suicidio y mantener la cabeza sobre la tierra

-aru...yo no le veo la gracia...-dijo el chino-ahí que borrar esos pensamientos...y pensar que mi querido hermano menor ha muerto...-se llevo las manos a la cabeza-esto es de locos aru

-Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es estar todos unidos en estos momentos-dijo la húngara-no podemos flaquear,tenemos que ser fuertes y no caer ante la desgracia

-Si en verdad lo que mi hermano escribió antes de morir...es que ellos se matan contra su voluntad, es decir,un suicidio involuntario-dijo entre sollozos la pobre hermana mayor

-No digas chorradas-dijo el americano- esto no es algo que hayan echo por simple impulso primario si no, mira por que murió la pareja del griego y el japones con el ingles de regalo,sin hablar de tu hermano y el español...

-Su muerte,sigue siendo todo un misterio

-No lo creo-dijo el portugués,ganando las miradas de todos- lo mas sencillo es que seguro que mi hermano haya decidido suicidarse por varias cosas que vosotros no podéis saber

-¡Explicate,bastardo!

-Cierra el pico,crío del demonio-dijo con una voz cargada de ira-tu no eres nadie para saber cosas de la casa ibérica

-haya paz-dijo la belga- lo mejor sera que nos vayamos a casa y nos relajemos,mañana hablemos de suicidios,pero mejor sera...descansar

-Recordar que mañana enterramos a Inglaterra-dijo Alfred levantándose

-Iremos todos...por algo somos como una gran familia

* * *

><p>Pero...dios...que me pasa!<p>

am...es que nunca me gustaron las muertes con veneno,son muy...sosas

*es que ozzy osbourne,el cantante de heavy metal,arranco de un bocado la cabeza de un murcielago.

el siguiente ya es un pedido

agur ^^


	6. sin sentimientos:2x1

Y seguimos con la...-agradecimientos a quienes les agradezco...ellos ya sabrán

-este capítulo esta acordé con lo que vi en un comentario y salio como las bolas de anis quisieron(?)-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection VI<em>

_Sin sentimientos,el suicidio 2X1_

_(lo que la gente no quiso, la muerte lo unirá)_

_**Países/nombres humanos:**Hong Kong-Islandia/ Xiang*- Emil*_

* * *

><p>El chino miraba entristecido y llorón la tumba de sus dos hermanos juntos,mientras que al lado estaban los nórdicos. Mr. Puffin estaba encima de la tumba de su ex-amo. Con ello habían aprendido que mejor no dejarse llevar por apariencias<p>

-Yo solo me creo este suicidio 2 X 1 por que el motivo que nos dijeron ambas familias es por ese amor...-hablaba el alemán con la belga

-Tienes razón-dijo ella metiendo las manos en los bolsillos- creo que mas bien es vigilar lo que es el sistema nervioso y en general a las personas-empezó a explicar la belga- también he estado mirando los suicidios de los cinco...cuando el griego murió,después vino Antonio, y después Rusia, Japón y Inglaterra. Cada vez que lo pienso,es como si los patrones fueran contra los que sentimos por alguien...aun que aun pienso en lo de Antonio

-Pero no podemos aislarnos ahora-dijo el alemán yendo a donde estaban el resto junto con su vecina- eso seria peor,lo mejor sera que bueno...nos apoyemos entre nosotros

-Tienes razón-dijo ella antes de ir a donde estaban sus dos hermanos

La muerte de ellos dos había tomado por sorpresa a las naciones. Había sucedido a la mañana. El chino había reprendido muy duramente al chico mientras que al islandés le pasaba lo mismo con su hermano mayor,el noruego,por la relación a escondidas que llevaban. Para ser ciertos,ambos no sabían por que no les gustaban que salieran con el otro. Tras mandar un mensaje, Islandia tomo una decisión del que sabía que no se iba a arrepentir.

Lleno la bañera de agua y con la navaja que le hizo Suecia, se rajo las venas profundamente. No grito ni se le empañaron los ojos de lagrimas por el dolor. Se metió en el agua y antes de nada escribió con la sangre un adiós antes de dejarse llevar a la oscuridad.

Cuando el chico de este se entero,no dudo dos veces y se encerró en su habitación. Cogió un papel y puso adiós. El tenía una cuerda y fue fácil atarla a las vigas de su habitación. Se subió a una silla,se puso la soga en el cuello y tiro con las piernas para acabar colgando. Iba perdiendo oxigeno,y con el veía mas fuerte al islandés sonriendo le y tendiendo le la mano. El la intenta tocar,pero solo lo consigue después de dejar de respirar.

Cuando cada familia encontró a su respectivo familiar muerto,lo primero que hizo fue ha hablar con la otra familia,y al descubrir la muerte del otro,llamaron a las demás naciones para hacer un doble funeral.

Y así estaban...destrozados. Podía verse que pensaban que había sido su culpa, pero los que pensaba en la situación,pensaban que era por lo de los suicidios...

* * *

><p>-Perdón pero no se me ocurrió mucha cosa y solo escribí pues como mueren...-<p>

-Espero que le haya gustado a la moza-

-Xiang y Emil son los nombres que encontré en una historia y decidí usar,ya que yo ni idea de nombres para estos-¡No se me ocurrió nada!¡Estoy flaqueando!-

Espero que os haya gustado^^

Agur^^

PDF(Posdata (en el)Frigorífico(?):si queréis que adelante la muerte de alguien...sin miedo!decirlo!


	7. Sin frenos

Y seguimos^^

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection VII<em>

_Sin Frenos_

_(Para que la gente pensase que fue un accidente)_

_**Países/nombres humanos:**Italia del norte y del sur/Feliciano y Lovino Vargas_

* * *

><p>La gente lloraba en el nuevo entierro doble que hicieron.<p>

Con lo que era un accidente, el alemán pensaba que era mentira al igual que la belga,que solo se dedicaba a llorar en el pecho de su hermano. Era normal que la policía lo calificase como accidente,ya que ellos siempre iban a toda velocidad,pero si miraban mas adentro,cosa que no podrían por que del coche solo quedaban puras cenizas, verían que había sido provocado.

Antes de salir de casa,tal y como lo había pedido Feliciano,Lovino quito los frenos. Los hermanos tenían ganas de suicidarse. Y por que el viento se lo dijo,habían decidido que sería aquel día.

Sin pensárselo dos veces,los hermanos se montaron y arrancaron el coche. En menos de un cuarto de hora,ya se habían estrellado y perdido la vida. El coche había chocado de frente con otro coche suicida y prácticamente solo quedaban sus cuerpos carbonizados que pudieron identificar por que encontraron los DNI sin carbonizar,eso,y que los cadáveres tenían sus rulos mas característicos aun en pie.

Los enterraron y fue rápidamente organizar una reunión para aclara algunas cosas:

-¡Maldita sea!¡Yo no me creo que fuera un accidente!-grito el alemán

-¡Pero los hermanos no tenían razones para suicidarse!-dijo la belga aun en los brazos de su hermano

-Al igual que mi hermano...y mira como esta...-dijo cabizbajo el portugués. El no tenía donde consolarse, y por ello,ya pensaban que el sería el siguiente.

-¡Que aquí no se desanime nadie o se acabará suicidando!¡Esto ya no puede ser!-se notaba que el alemán no iba a dejar a nadie mas morir. Aquello era de locos.

-Entiende,cervecero,que aquí nadie puede evitar que alguien se suicide,por que es decisión de ese alguien...es como si te obligo a que en vez de tomar cerveza,tomaras zumo de tomate...-el portugués se levanto-lo mejor sera que cada uno decida lo que quiera,y si todos acabaremos muertos...pues mala suerte...total,solo lloramos entre nosotros...

Una bofetada sonó en toda la estancia:el francés le había cruzado la cara.

-¡callate que pareces un puto muerto viviente!-la ira corría por sus venas

-¡Ni que haya mentido!¡No mientas en que tu también te planteaste morir!¡todos lo hemos echo!¡venga ahora a preocuparse!¡No me jodas,gabacho!

El portugués se fue de la sala,enfadado. En cierto modo tenía razón:aquellos pensamientos los habian tenido todos,y claro estaba que,dada la situacion,nadie lo admitiria en voz alta. Poco a poco la gente se iba yendo,pensando quien podría ser el siguiente en caer.

* * *

><p>Me centro demasiado en la muerte,pero no en lo que envuelve...-pensando en caramelos-<p>

como si importase la razon de los gemelos...*risa de loca on*¡mate a Lovino!*la usuaria se siente feliz*

bueno...

Agur^^


	8. la muerte musical poco awesome 3X2

Sigo con muertes...esta vez 3x2,como las ofertas del super^^ -aun que sigue igual que corto-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_3X2:La muerte musical poco awesome_

_(Por que intentar salvarlo de una situación que el otro había creado era poco awesome)_

_**Países/nombres humanos:**Austria,Prusia y Hungría/Roderich,Gilbert y Elizaveta_

* * *

><p>La noche ya había llegado a la casa alemana.<p>

Aquella noche,llegaba con una noticia que al alemán le daba ganas de morir en aquel instante. Su buen "amigo" italiano se había suicidado,bueno,eso pensaba el,pero decían que había sido fallo de frenos, y a su hermano ahora estaba muerto

El como había muerto su hermano,no sabía ni como,se había atrevido a intentar salvar a alguien que quería suicidarse. Pensándolo...era muy extraña la forma en la que quería morir el austriaco.

Era la tarde,y el piano favorito de Roderich colgaba por cuerdas que se iban rompiendo poco a poco. Gilbert estaba de paso por que había quedado con Francis para beber algo en honor a su amigo muerto. Por su mente,se preguntaba mil veces como su buen,mejor amigo había decidido suicidarse...si era tan la ostia* como el. Echaría de menos las risas,las bromas,los tomates...todos aquellos buenos recuerdos suyos no los dejaría que el viento se los llevara ni mucho menos olvidar lo. Había visto que el señorito miraba al cielo,como si esperara algo. El alzo la mirada y vio el piano a punto de caerse. Empujo al señorito antes de que el piano se estrellase en su cabeza,rompiéndola como un melón. Cuando el austriaco se dio cuenta y miro el cuerpo del alemán no dudo ni un segundo en después de avisar a la policía, irse a la azotea y tirarse de ella,por que,por mucho que Gilbert intentara salvarlo,el no dejaría atrás sus planes de suicidio. Cayó de cabeza y se abrió como un melón en frente de la húngara,que grito como una chica de las películas de terror. La chica fue rápidamente a la casa y lo primero que hizo fue suicidarse,como cabía de esperar. Ella metió la cabeza en el horno y dejo que el sueño la llevara a un buen descanso.

Alemania se había enterado cuando fue a visitar al austriaco para hablar de varios temas. Cogió el teléfono y busco al francés,que vino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El estaba destrozado. Cuando subieron ha hablar con la húngara,Elizabeta estaba muerta...con la cabeza dentro del horno.

En nada habían realizado el triple funeral y el alemán podía notar aquellas pulsaciones de suicidio. El y muchos mas.

Aquello era de locos.

* * *

><p>Estoy a falta de bolas de anís,y con ello,solo me centre en escribir en cabezas abiertas o dentro de en horno...<p>

dios...me siento patética,bueno...no pero diré que si

*digo la ostia por que...yo que se,prefiero escribir eso que awesome,la verdad,suena mas español o vasco...

bueno gente...he pensado en una idea rechachiestatica para una cosa...(Se siente en una nube)

aio^^


	9. el camión

-nadie adivino la siguiente victima de mis paranoias mentales,pero si a uno de los siguientes *risa loca*-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_El camión_

_(entre fantasmas el perdió la vida)_

_**País/nombre humano:**Alemania/Ludwig_

* * *

><p>El alemán notaba como la muerte le llamaba.<p>

Era una sensación extraña,muy extraña. Era como si miles de voces hablaban por el,pidiéndole que se tirase al vació. Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se teñía de un rojo sangre, las fotos cobraban vida y hablaban. Se estaba volviendo loco. Se había encerrado en su propio mundo,es decir,su casa. Tan solo salia para ir a correr,por que el resto era golpeando el saco de boxeo. Pero hasta su vista se nublaba y algunas veces creía que estaba golpeando a su hermano o a su adorado muerto: Feliciano.

Las voces cada vez eran mas altas. Aun pidiendo ayuda a su vecina, ella no pudo ayudarlo,porque también tenía problemas con su buen amigo y cuñado Portugal, que se intentaba suicidar tomando drogas, intentando romperse la cabeza tirándose por la ventana o intentando rajarse las venas,pero siempre llegaba a tiempo la chica y lo salvaba antes de que se tragara las pastillas, se tirase o se rajara las venas. Su hermano mayor,que era la pareja de este,también lo intentaba ayudar,pero era casi imposible.

Salio corriendo de la casa,y mientras se intentaba quitar aquellas ideas de su cabeza. En un momento dado,los ojos se empañaron con imágenes falsas creadas por su mente. Creyó haber visto a Feliciano correr con una gran sonrisa suya, y diciendo: "¡Sígueme, Ludwig!". Empezó a seguirlo,pidiendo que se parara. La gente le miraba como de un bicho raro se tratara.

-¡No vayas ahí,Feliciano!-dijo gritando,entrando el también a la carretera donde los coches pasaban. Algunos pitaban,esquivándolo con suerte. Pero había un camión que había conseguido hacer lo que los coches no habían logrado:

Atropellar al alemán.

Ludwig había seguido ciegamente al espíritu del italiano creyendo que era de verdad el. Había escuchado las bocinas de los coches,pero el siguió adelante. Hasta que el espíritu se paro y le sonrió como el sabía mientras le tendía la mano. El alemán se paro e intento cogerla,pero cuando iba a tocarla, el camión lo atropelló. Sumiéndolo en una oscuridad donde podía ver a su querido italiano sonriendo con un chiquillo y a su hermano sonriendo con arrogancia.

La belga se había enterado del atropello del alemán y rápidamente saco sus teorías,preparo el funeral.

Pensó en cuanto duraría su vida y de las personas que quería.

* * *

><p>-se que los estoy haciendo de un tamaño de bolsillo que incluso sobra espacio-<p>

quien sera el siguiente que caiga en las frías garras de la muerte?

Yo lo se u.u pero vosotros no,kesese*risa maniatica*

agur^^


	10. Agujas de Tejer

Para esta historia me inspire en que una vieja que cogía agujas en el chino.

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Agujas de tejer_

_(te are una bufanda con sangre)_

_**País/nombre humano:**Liechtenstein/Lily_

* * *

><p>Aquello era absurdo y tan irreal,que nadie se lo creía.<p>

¿Como podía la dulce niña Liechtenstein suicidarse?

El suizo miraba la tumba con una frustración muy grande. Su hermana había muerto y el sin saber la razón de suicido. Se sentía el peor hermano mayor.

-¿Por que...?-preguntaba sabiendo que como respuesta sería una sutil respuesta que era el susurro del viento. Lo último que había echo su hermana:una bufanda blanca que se había tenía manchas sangre que habían salido de la herida mortal que se había echo.

La joven había mirado las fotos que se habían echo con...los conocidos. Básicamente,ella seguía pegada al suizo. Pero tampoco los necesitaba...para lo único que hacía,ella se sentía una autentica inútil...podría ser que en realidad fuera un estorbo...

Se pincho por accidente y miro como una gota de sangre salia. Se lamió la idea,y la gota de sangre al tocar la lengua, le vino una idea que prácticamente le gustaba,por que era una forma de la que sabía que no le molestaría a su hermano,que toco la puerta. Ella dejo que pasara:

-Hermana,vendré algo tarde, así que no me esperes despierta...

ella se inclino como si estuvieran en el medio evo, que le molestaba a su hermano,que se iba algo molesto. Ella miro como se iba y fijo su vista en sus queridas agujas de tejer, que se las regalo Hungría cuando aprendía a tejer. Miro de re filón las fotos y lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cogió las agujas,con decisión, se las apuntó a la aorta y después de pedir perdón con un hilo de voz, se las clavo en la sien. La sangre salia mientras que ella se dejaba caer y manchaba la alfombra con su sangre. Cerro los ojos y exhaló su último aliento.

Cuando su hermano llego,tarde como había dicho, decidió no ir a llamarla. Al día siguiente,al ver que no había desayunado con ella,abrió la puerta y al encontrarse con el cuerpo ensangrentado de ella, rápidamente llamo a los servicios. Había sido idiota,sabiendo que aquellas muertes, bueno, suicidios que azotaban últimamente entre las naciones, tenía que haber cuidado a su hermana,pero en vez de ello,seguía como nada.

Los ánimos se estaban oscureciendo poco a poco en lo que era la familia hetaliana.

* * *

><p>¿quien sería el siguiente?<p>

Quien quiera que responda,no digo que sea obligación...

-si tengo la muerte de...no diré quienes ¬¬ -

pero es como para decir:

¡Iepale!¿me adelantas la muerte de alguien?

Bueno...em,si,lo se,cada vez son mas cortos y yo tengo mas paranoias mentales...es que me quede sin bolas de anís (?)

Agur^^


	11. Arpón

-agradezco a Ariandonechan la magnifica ideaza que me dio,eres mi mazo de la inspiración (?)-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Arpón_

_(¿Quien dice que no se puede pescar un corazón con un arpón?)_

_**Países/nombres humanos:**Seychelles-Francia-Mónaco/(ni idea)-Francis- Beatrice*_

* * *

><p>Para el entierro de Seychelles,no fue nadie.¿la razón? Que no había cuerpo y la chica no era nada dada para esas cosas,por ello,ni si quiera hubo entierro. Por ello,el francés y Mónaco estaban enfrente del estanque donde solía ir ella a remojarse los pies. Le encantaba el contacto con el agua... se notaba que ella era un archipiélago. Ahora si que el francés estaba en modo emo,si no fuera por Mónaco, ya que Canadá había desaparecido junto con su hermano, seguro que el se habría suicidado. Echaría de menos las sonrisas,las risas...bueno,un montón de cosas,ya que eran tantas que mejor resumir con un montón de cosas.<p>

La muerte de la joven fue en una tarde de pesca en alta mar con su tripulación humana. Todos veían que su nación estaba muy extraña,como...abandonada,ya que siempre que estaba en el mar con su mascota pez como se llamase, sonreía y se divertía. Tenía el arpón en mano,un regalo de Japón por su cumpleaños. Empezó la tormenta,y sin previo aviso,la chica soltó su mascota al mar y disparo su arpón,matando al animal. La tripulación quedo asombrada,pero mas aun cuando la chica volvía a coger el arpón y aquella vez se apuntaba al corazón. El capitán iba a llamar su atención cuando la chica disparo y el arpón se hundió en su cuerpo. La chica,con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban,se arranco el arma y con ella,su corazón,y ahí fue cuando la chica pereció en un charco de sangre. Una ola arrastro el cuerpo inerte de la joven junto con el corazón. Por mucho buscar,ninguno de ellos aparecía.

La tripulación,nada mas llegar al puerto,avisaron a las naciones,pero solo respondió el francés. El intento recuperar el cuerpo,pero ni a tiros se encontraba...ni el arpón con el corazón de la joven. Aquello sumió a ambos en un pozo.

-¿luchamos?-pregunto de pronto la chica. El francés se levanto y fueron a por las espadas.

-a muerte-aquello no sonó como una pregunta,era una afirmación pura y dura. La chica empezó atacando con fuerza a su maestro,mientras que el se defendía como podía. En cierto momento dado,la chica pudo herirle en el brazo,mientras que el en la pierna. Ambos,sin vacilar, hundieron las espadas en los corazones del contrario,matándose.

Si,habían decidido morir y teñir un poco de sangre el estanque donde le gustaba estar la chica.

Bélgica,que iba buscando,junto con Portugal,ya que por miedo a que este hiciera algo mortal ya que su comportamiento era muy extraño, encontraron los cadáveres de ambos. Ya tenía nombres que tachar en la búsqueda de supervivientes del impulso del suicidio.

* * *

><p>Joder...que corto...pero a molado arrancarle el corazón a alguien. en Beatrice puse asterisco por que no se si ese es su nombre...pero como lo encontre...se usa!<p>

chorrada del día:He robado el corazón a Seychelles *a la hora de leer la frase-chorra,poner tono absurdo meloso,creo que sale bien...meter teatro*

tras esta burda chorrada del día,me despido a asesinar a alguien

si es que mola...

Agur^^


	12. Finisterre

Seguimos...-que nadie me mate por matar a este-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Finisterre_

_(era saltar...tanto no costaba,¿sabes?)_

_**País/nombre humano:**Portugal/Paulo_

* * *

><p>La belga había perdido de vista al portugués cuando se escapo de la casa.<p>

El chico corría con todas sus fuerzas. Estaban en España de paso para ir a casa del portugués a por algo que no venía al caso,ya que era una excusa para poder ir a Galicia. En el pueblo gallego, el luso corría por que tenía que llegar al cabo de Finisterre,el último lugar donde estuvo con su hermano. A duras penas llego. No había ningún peregrino en el lugar,ni la tienda de recuerdos estaba abierta. No le importaba. Nada le importaba ya. Sentía un gran vació que su amado no pudo completar desde la ida de su hermano. Sabía que la belga llegaría al lugar,era demasiado obvio que quería morirse como su vecino salido,su hermano, el sádico amigo de su hermano...todos ellos habían muerto por los impulsos de morir que nadie sabía de donde venían. Ya había llegado. Echo la última carrera hasta el punto final del cabo.

-¡No saltes!-grito la belga detrás suyo,pero el portugués saltó igualmente,partiendo su cabeza como un melón en las rocas. La belga llamo a los servicios,pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para intentar hacer algo por el. Cuando saltó,el luso pensó haber visto a su hermano animándolo a saltar con su madre y padre. Tenía ganas de volver con ellos,y eso no se lo quitaba nadie. Tan solo echaría de menos a...

Empezó a pensar en como le podía decir a su hermano mayor que se acababa de suicidar. La que le venía encima a la pobre chica...

Los servicios pudieron rescatar el cuerpo del joven,no como con el cuerpo aun desaparecido de Seychelles. Por falta de publico para ver un entierro mas,la joven decidío hacer una ceremonia discreta en donde su cuerpo estaría al lado de su hermano,como debería ser.

* * *

><p>No se por que hice corta también la muerte del chabal...<p>

estoy perdiendo anís en la sangre!(?)

bueno...me largo que mi madre dice que tengo que hacer el soberano esfuerzo de estudiar por una vez...

agur^^


	13. Katana

Sigamos...

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Katana_

_(si morimos..que sea como a tu hermano le gustaría)_

_**Países/naciones:**China,Taiwan,Corea/Yao,Mei,Im Young Soo_

* * *

><p>Podría decirse que todo el lado asiático ya no existía.<p>

Había sido una cosa muy extraña,tan extraña,que los chicos no se lo explicaban. Todo el frente asiático se había suicidado, de una forma rápida pero no se sabría decir si indolora.

Los encontró la belga,mientras que iba a ver por que Yao aparecía. Al final la gente tenía razón en que había que tomar aquello muy a pecho.

Era de noche, y claro estaba,los tres se habían reunido. Aun se sentían culpables por la muerte de su hermano Hong Kong, y se preguntaron que harían con sus vidas. Al chino le vino una idea. Cogió tres katanas y le dio una a cada uno. Ambos asintieron,dando a entender que significaba. Cada uno de ellos se apunto al corazón y sin vacilar ningún instante, se las clavaron en el corazón. La moqueta de la sala se había teñido de un rojo oscuro.

* * *

><p>Lo siento...me quedo cortisimo...<p>

agur^^


	14. Homicidas y suicidas

Sigamos

PD:esto esta cerca de terminar...pero bueno,tendrá un epilogo muy~~ extraño

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Homicidas y Suicidas_

_(primero mato a el,luego me mato yo)_

_**Países:**Los cuatro nórdicos que quedan_

* * *

><p>Todos iban desapareciendo poco a poco.<p>

Prácticamente,los pocos que quedaban eran los que habían desaparecido. Por ello,ya se les daba por muertos. Luego,si encontraban los cadáveres de estos, ya se les daba por muertos oficialmente.

Como el caso de los nórdicos.

Todos sabían que los mas consternados por la muerte de menor se las pasaban encerrados en la casa. Durante aquellos días,claro estaba que tanto el noruego como el finlandes se la pasaban encerrados en su habitación,aislados del mundo. Sus "respectivas parejas" intentaban sacarles de ahí,pero solo conseguían que andasen como zombies por la casa. El exterior no pisaban ni para sacar al perro a pasear ni ir ha hacer las compras... Llego el momento de la fatalidad.

De noche,harto de aquella situación,ambos cogieron una pistola. Sin dudar,fueron, y dispararon a su pareja, uno entre ceja y ceja y el otro en el corazón. Al darse cuenta, uno se suicido pegando se un tiro en la boca,mientras que el otro se corto la cabeza con una de sus herramientas.

Ya tacharon nombres de la lista

¿cuales serian los próximos cadáveres encontrados?

* * *

><p>Agur^^<p> 


	15. excursión

(voz brutal on)El fin esta cerca... (por fin!)

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Excursión_

_(era andar por la naturaleza con mi hermano...para morir)_

_**Países/nombres humanos:**Estados Unidos/Canadá- Alfred/Matthew_

* * *

><p>Los dos cadáveres que encontraron en el borde del río,eran dos naciones que se dieron desaparecidas después de la muerte del único que se había tomado en serio los primeros suicidios.<p>

Era extraño que las mismas naciones americanas fuera de excursión sin avisar ni nada que se le pareciera. Pero mas extraño que encontrasen aquellos cadáveres flotando días después de su muerte.

Había sido a la mañana del día después de la muerte de Ludwig,cuando Alfred decidió llevar a su hermano de paseo por el gran cañón. El había accedido con ganas, ya que tenía ganas de hacer una excursión con su hermano para olvidarse de todo. El día estaba oscurecido y parecía que iba a llover con gran fuerza,pero les dio igual. Entraron en lo que era la atracción turística y comenzó a llover con fuerza. El menor empezó a tener miedo,ya que su hermano seguía para adelante, a pesar que la gente pidiera que regresasen,ya que podía suceder cualquier desgracia. Pero parecía que el estadounidense hacia de oídos sordos. Canadá, harto del comportamiento de su hermano,decidió regresar,mas no pudo,ya que su hermano lo arrastraba. Estaba empezando a tener miedo respecto ya se estaba resbalando. En un momento dado,al final cayó en el suelo, e intentaba levantarse,pero acabo por resbalarse mucho mas y acabar en el borde del abismo. Empezó a gritar ayuda a su hermano,que se volvió y le cogió la mano. Empezó a dudar si ayudarlo o no,mas este empezaba a perder fuerzas. Por accidente,se resbalo a la hora de intentar subirlo,pero pudo coger el borde para que ambos no cayeran. Al ver que no podía levantarse con su hermano,y que el le decia que lo dejara caer, decidió acompañarlo hasta la muerte,es decir,soltó el borde y ambos cayeron. Claro estaba que no habían conseguido sobrevivir a los grandes golpes,pero a la vez,las voces del suicidio les decia que cerraran los ojos y disfrutasen del último dolor carnal que tendrían, que se abandonasen y como todas las naciones,decidieran morir.

¿quienes faltaban por saber que habían muerto?

¿Habría algún superviviente?

* * *

><p>Bueno...no tengo que comentar<p>

agur^^


	16. marcas en el corazon

Sigo-usuaria anda con prisas-

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Marcas en el corazón_

_(Chocante)_

_**País/Nombre humano:**Holanda/Vincent_

* * *

><p>Chocada se quedo la policía,y sobre todo la belga al encontrar a su hermano muerto. Pero no muerto de cualquier forma:en su pecho,se veían las letras en carne viva que se había gravado. Había muerto por las letras en su pecho,ya que no se había tratado las heridas y había muerto drasticamente.<p>

El holandés había conseguido el hierro en una tienda,que le habían forjado las letras que quería simplemente por que era su nación. Cuando se lo dieron, este no tardo en llegar a su casa y calentar las letras mientras que se quitaba la camiseta. Tenía que grabarse bien las letras antes de morir por una substancia que había tomado. Tenía que darse prisa,antes de que su hermana llegara. Cuando noto que el hierro ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente,la retiro y directamente se la clavo en el pecho. No se las retiro,por mucho que doliese,tenía que mantenerse firme y dejar que las letras le abrasaran. En un momento dado,se le soltó y se dejo morir en su sillon en frente de la chimenea. Antes de cerrar lo ojos,podía asegurarse que le vio,vio a su querido luso con su odiado hermano que estaba agarrado de la mano del ruso y con dos personas mas que no podía identificar...ya le preguntaría haber quienes eran esas dos personas.

Cuando su hermana llego,lo primero que hizo fue llamar. No sabía por que,agarro,y se fue corriendo del lugar. Tenía un gran dolor en el pecho y se sentia a enloquecer.

Nadie no supo a donde se fue...hasta aquel día en aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Bueno...<p>

Agur^^


	17. Final of the Suicides

Iepale! la verdad es que me estoy fijando de que quizás va a llover y en que no había acabado esto. Así que le doy un final ya que no apetece matar a nadie mas XD

PD: creo que me salio muy XD y algo pequeñito otra vez! porque!

espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em>Suicide Collection<em>

_Final of the Collection_

_(y así fue...)_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de par en par.<p>

A su lado esta su hermano. Suspiro. Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Su suicidio había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Los de su alrededor también fueron despertando lentamente.

El médico entro en la sala y despertó a los mas perezosos con un sonoro aplauso.

-Ya ha despertado... tranquilos,esta bien, se nota que es una nación, porque esta mas sano que una planta

El japonés fue el único que se levanto a toda ostia y entro en la sala. Cuando lo vio quitándose todas las jeringas y chatarra, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Sabiendo que somos inmortales, como se te ocurre intentar suicidarte a base de pastilla limpia?

-Lo...lo siento, ¿vale?

-No vuelvas ha hacerlo... yo te amo...

-A sido extraño... he soñado que todos os suicidabais después de mi... tu te tirabas hacia las vías del tren bala, Antonio se pegaba un tiro, los hermanos se la pegaban por cortar los frenos, el inglés tomaba su té que el mismo se había envenenado, Seychelles se clavo su propio arpón...

-solo serían imaginaciones tuyas...-dijo cortando la lista. La verdad era que el y todas las naciones soñaron eso- ninguno de nosotros puede morir-aquello ultimo lo dijo muy decidido- solo sufrimos

porque era así...¿verdad?

Tan solo se puede responder con un poco de sangre...

* * *

><p>y con esto, puedo dar punto y final a la colección mas suicida!<p>

dentro de poco, os traigo una nueva colección echa con el corazón!

espero que os haya gustado^^

agur^^


End file.
